


The Call

by actuallyshehulk



Category: Pacific Rim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyshehulk/pseuds/actuallyshehulk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first fanfic/reader insert?!?!?! It seems the writing deities have waited three years to give me the power to start writing again! Anyways, here it is, in its full glory. TW for cursing and OOC Newt. Critiques are warmly welcomed, for I know I have a lot of room to flourish! Have an excellent day! (Note: I have the reader using ship and mission control language because I imagine her to be as smart as Newt and know really random facts.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

Newt x Tattoo Artist! Reader

(Based on that one section of Newt's drift with Hermann)

 

Newt was beginning to understand why New York was the city that never sleeps. Besides the looming threat of a Kaiju attack, it seemed like the natives had neon lights and car alarms to contend with as well. Even Newt himself has had trouble sleeping lately, but it was neither the bustle of the city nor the awesome powers of the Kaiju that kept him tossing and turning. It was her.

 

As he loitered down the sidewalk, Newt slid his hands out of his pockets and rolled up his left sleeve. He let his fingers trace over the design of Yamarashi. He ran the facts over in his head: Category III, makes land on Long Beach Waterfront, Queenway Bridge destroyed, Terminal Island devastated. Apprehended by Gipsy Danger---Raleigh Beckett (status: alive) and Yahtzee Beckett (status: deceased)---in the Los Angeles River. Inked by Got Ink Studios--- (f/n) (l/n) (status: ???).

 

To be completely honest with himself, he didn't even know why he was in New York in the first place. It had been hit almost a year ago, and she never answered his calls. She could be dead for all he knew, maybe even hospitalized somewhere. This is when his little voice of reason decides to show up and give him an earful, "Maybe she hasn't bothered to talk to you because you left."

 

Newt shook his head, "No, you know I had to, if I didn't-".

 

"Highway to the danger zone/I'll take you/Right into the danger zone/They never say-"

 

Newt was brought out of his internal struggle by the all too familiar lyrics broadcasting from his coat pocket. Fumbling around with his hand, he felt three sticks of gum and a glove before he found what he was looking for.

 

UNKNOWN NUMBER

 

Huh. Who would be calling him at this time of night, especially when he was on vacation? Well, he might as well answer it, it could be Pentecost ordering him back or Hermann calling to gloat about some new theorem he probably dreamed up. Wearily, he pressed ANSWER on his phone and cradled it between his ear and shoulder as he continued walking. However, the voice on the other line made him freeze entirely.

 

"Hey, is there any reason why people keep complaining about some weird hipster guy muttering to himself about 'kaiju' and 'stupid subway transit'?"

 

His heart felt like it was gonna rip right of his chest and burst into a gory mess at his feet. It was her. It was (f/n).

 

"Hello, hello? Houston to Newt Geiszler, is there a problem?"

 

A problem? A problem?!

 

"I've called you every month for four years, (f/n), and you're wondering if I have a goddamn problem?!" He knew he was yelling, and he probably just woke up the whole block, but he didn't give a damn. "You fucked me up! You fucked me up tremendously, and now you call me?!"

 

Silence. It must've been only a second or two, but to Newt it felt like hours. Finally, he heard a breath.

 

"You missed your appointment."

 

Puzzled, Newt only managed to utter a, "What?" before she continued.

 

"Your new design is ready. Mammut? Category VI? Lower back?" she pauses, and once she hears a muffled "oh" in recognition, she continues, "You coming in or what?"

 

Newt blinked, once, twice, thrice, and looked down at his arm. Going over the tattoo again with his finger, the memories of you and him flooding his brain. That time when he had an awards ceremony to attend, but both of you were too exhausted to go anywhere so the two of you just lounged on the couch, eating sushi and marathoning Godzilla movies. When you went to the dentist and got hopped up on anesthetic and called him "sexy widdle scientist" all afternoon until you fell asleep on top of him. When you gave him his first tattoo...

 

"Sure, yeah, I-I'll be there."

 

"Ok," she hummed, and he could hear the smile in her voice, "it's 1219 5th Avenue, I'll see you in about ... hmm, maybe one minute?"

 

Newt raised his eyebrows, turning to face the street, "One minute? Wha-"

 

And then he heard her.

 

"Portside, genius."

 

And after that, no more words were needed as he whirled around and enveloped her in a hug. She hugged him back, burrowing herself into his shoulder. Both spoke at once.

 

"I missed you." 

 

And with that, the lovers headed inside to reunite. A couple weeks later, Newt returned to the Shatterdome with a Kaiju on his lower back and a lipstick mark on his cheek. "This time," she had promised, "this time I'll call.”


End file.
